<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devour by ransoms_sweater_holes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437215">Devour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes'>ransoms_sweater_holes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ABO - Fandom, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom, abo dynamics - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO dynamics, Biting, F/M, Fluff, Predator/Prey, Shifter, Smut, future smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/n- I put *** for a flashback because I suck at differentiating time line stuff. Also will use * for wolf talk. The beginning part was a journal entry that sort of sparked the idea for me as well as the lovely mood board @sims made for #sims3kchallenge<br/>Make sure to check her out and show her some love!</p><p>This is an ABO shifter fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, alpha Bucky Barnes/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devour</p><p>ABO/shifter dynamics<br/>
Warning- none yet, maybe fighting? Cursing<br/>
Word count-1912</p><p> </p><p>Need to escape for awhile. Things aren’t feeling right again and I feel unsteady. Needing to shed my skin and breathe again before sinking low, under pressure. Rough hands and callouses leave their marks and shouting, deafening. Echoing in my ears, on repeat.<br/>
•<br/>
•</p><p>A quick thirty minute drive and you found the gravel runoff that you were looking for. You parked your car, grabbed your bag and headed off into the woods. Black darkened trees surrounded your body and mist fell from their branches. Four miles in and you pause for a drink and for a moment. Listening. The soft pebbles of dew catching as drops in your hair. You shake them off and creep forward, sneaking. Birds sang their songs and got quieter as you neared. Peaking around the rocks and through the weeds you spot him. Shaggy brown and red fur stirred. His wet nose was low to the ground twitching every which way. You crept further up the rock and leapt! The wolf dodges you, mocking and laughing. Rolling over you pull a branch from your hair and smiled back. “Oh come on! Was better than last time!” He rolled into you and you pulled him closer snuggling into the fur. *It’s been too long bald one.*<br/>
•<br/>
•</p><p>You giggle at your nickname and lean into the wolf, breathing him and the Forrest in. “I know, mind if I come up with you?” He huffed and took off in a light jog. Your feet stretch out underneath you, moss and mud squishing between your toes. Struggling to keep up he circles around and nips at your ankles making you stumble and laugh. Out of breath you look up to see the fire watch tower. Covered in  green and brown moss and old wood, paint chipping away. </p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
***The first time you saw the tower, you shivered and sprinted towards it. A storm blew through unexpectedly and you were caught on the side of the mountain. The frozen ladder stuck to your hands and you flinched away. Cursing yourself for not packing gloves. A low growl drew you away from your climb, and a red and brown wolf stood before you. “Oh fuck!” Panicking you kept repeating, “please don’t kill me wolf. God damn why did this have to happen. Please don’t kill me.” Before reaching into your pocket, you heard a whisper. *Don’t.* You looked around for the voice and noticed the wolf calmly waiting. “Was that you?” </p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
With a gust of wind, the wolf changed into a man. A naked man. “Oh Jesus Christ I’ve gone insane.” Before you faint, a small chuckle and smile came from him. “My name’s James.” You reached out your hand and he folded it into his. “You’re cold, come on up with me. It’s not safe out here.” Stars started to come into view and pretty soon you fell into his arms. Steve looked down through the latch as Bucky yelled for help. The two men working together to get you up there safely. </p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
The next morning, you awoke between two naked men and purposely pinched yourself. “No you’re not dreaming doll, and you’re not dead.” You turn facing the other man. “Guess I have you to thank then.” “Steve.” You repeated his name and pulled the blanket higher. “You’re lucky Bucky found you. Hell of a storm blew through.” “I thought his name is James?” “Friends call me Bucky.” The brunette turned towards you shifting the blanket. Quickly you cover your eyes and blush, making them both laugh.***</p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
Once at the tower, you turn around and covered your eyes. “Come on doll, nothing you haven’t seen before.” You smirk and pinch at his butt. “Hey stop!” His hands found yours and pulled you to the ladder. A pair of shorts sat off to the side and Bucky had the other pair in his hands. “I guess Steve got tired of staring at your naked butt climbing huh?” Bucky snorted, tickling your feet. “Nah I slipped and nearly cut myself. We leave clothes at the bottom now.” You focus pulling yourself higher, above the tree line.<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
A latch clicked and Steve looked through, offering a hand. Grasping with both you held on as he lifted you into their home. “Hey you!” He smiled and pulled you in closer. He smelled like honey and spring water. “Did you two kill off bees today?” You raised your eyebrow and poked at Steve’s side. He and Bucky looked to each other and grinned. “Nah just took care of some business with the others.” You quirked you’re head but let what he said go, you knew better than to ask too much. </p><p>•<br/>
•</p><p>“So what brings you into the woods little miss?” You fall onto the couch and sighed into your hands. “Just feel wrong, ya know? Like unsteady.” Steve handed you a cup of hot coffee and sat beside you. “We definitely understand that sweetheart. More than you think.” A smile grew on Bucky’s face, a thought clearly popping up. “She should come tonight Stevie.” He grunted and bit his lip. You began to protest though, “I really don’t want to be a nuisance or anything. I just needed to get away for awhile.” Steve noticed your shiver and held your hand.</p><p>•<br/>
•</p><p>“All right sweet heart. I’ll go talk to the others and if they agree you can come. Now go clean up, you smell awful.” Making a shocked face you look to Bucky. “It’s your perfume doll, we like it more when you’re just you. That stuff makes you smell like a distillery and not in the good way.” They both laughed at the comment, whispering something to each other. Steve made his way down the ladder and began stripping. You leaned over and shouted, “whooo take it off!” A laugh echoed back to you and you shut the latch, the wooden door locking loudly. Bucky pulled out a basin and helped you with the water. But he helped a little too much. Splashing and soaking you to the bone. Laughter filled the air and you flicked water back at him.</p><p>•<br/>
•</p><p>“So does Chris know you’re out here again?” You flinched at the mention and groaned, washing your face. A finger met your side and wiggled. Knowing he wouldn’t let it go you groan louder. With a soaking face you explained,”He’s decided to see someone else. Got into it the other night and yeah.” You shake your head trying to push your feelings down. “Well don’t worry about any of that tonight okay? Everyone’s getting together for Natasha’s Birthday and it’s gonna be fun. Promise.” You bumped into him and breathed him in. </p><p>•<br/>
•</p><p>Finishing up, Bucky handed you a towel. “Now go throw on one of my shirts while I clean this up.” A soft foot tapped your butt and you moved to the locker beneath his bed. A red Henley shirt and flannel caught your attention and you pulled both out. Wet shirt clung to your sides and you struggled to pull the fabric away. A huff of annoyance and you rip the thing off of you. You tried to put the Henley on before Bucky came back but a snarl ripped through the air. “What the fuck is that?”</p><p>•<br/>
•</p><p>Bucky tried lifting his shirt up and away from you, but you held the edges down. “Please don’t Buck. I just want to forget it for today, Please.” His eyes were sharp but he relaxed his jaw and rubbed his thumb across your hand. “Fine, but only for tonight. I want to talk about it later.” You pulled the flannel over and followed him out to the hatch. Steve stood at the bottom waiting, smiling. “Finally! You smell so much better. Uh, Sorry” he laughed and shrugged his shoulders. The two men made eye contact and before Bucky could bring it up again you wrapped your arms in theirs. “So boys, where’s the party?”</p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
They took turns giving you a piggy back ride. Joking that they’re old men and their backs could give out at any minute. “Sure jan,” you snort and pull onto him.  Reaching the peak of the hill, you see another fire tower and the small group gathered below. “Come on, lets get down there.” The boys started racing and shoving each other down the hill. Smiling you followed and made quick work making sure not to bust your ass.</p><p>•<br/>
•<br/>
The group loudly welcomed you and you were pulled every which way for hugs and greetings. “Alright simmer down!! Listen up!” A loud hush came over the group and you listened on. Steve explained that he had already talked to the national Forrest guard. There weren’t any registered hunters and very few people hiking. “So as long as we aren’t too crazy everything should be fine, just be safe!” Natasha snorted, “okay dad!”<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
People broke away, some running towards the thick patch of trees and others towards the campfire. You caught up with Bucky there and he handed you a beer. Thanking him you smiled and caught his stare. “You know you’re beautiful right?” You rolled your eyes and replied, “hush. You’re trying to make me blush and I’ll have none of that.” “I’ll make you blush using other ways missy.” He smirked and took a swig from the bottle. The liquid coating his lips, making them shine. “What’s gotten into you, huh mister?” His eyes rolled and he pulled you closer into him. “Just want to make sure you know you’re amazing.”<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
“Ah there you are! Here you go newbie!” Natasha came pushing through and handed you a mask. It was a wolf’s face, carved from oak and stained grey.. “Every new comer has to wear it, at least once. I did five years ago and now it’s your turn!” You smiled and handed your drink to Buck. The ribbon holding the mask in place fit and the ridge of the snout was shaped perfectly. Bucky stares wide eyed and Steve came up next to him. “That fits perfectly y/n!” Thankfully the thing covered your blush.<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
The party continued on without a hitch. The majority of the group was going for a run, stripping and readying themselves for the shift. “Don’t look away, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Steve took your hand in his and you held your eyes where they were, worrying of offending anyone. The pack began their run after a loud howl and the urge to follow grew. “Bucky lets follow, come on y/n.” A tug on your hand and you were giggling and following Bucky and Steve into the deep dark woods.<br/>
•<br/>
•<br/>
Paw prints scattered beneath your bare feet and you could feel the vibration of the pack running through you. Your heart sped as you began jogging and looking for them. Twigs snapped beneath you and soon you were alone. Deeper and deeper you ran. The soft noises faded out and you could only hear yourself rapidly sucking in air. A loud snap makes you turn around and you find yourself face to face with a large wolf. You couldn’t tell who it was, but their red eyes stared into yours. The vibrations ran through you again, shaking you. Your body twisted and turned, falling to the forest floor. “Bucky!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>